The Fandom Chatroom
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Here's a silly story about what happens when all your favorite characters get together and chat on the internet...just like we do!
1. Intro

_Dear readers of my fanfiction stories, _

_I now present something new to you called The Fandom Chatroom; in which all your favorite characters from your favorite books, movies, and games will band together and have random chats in a chatroom. Many characters have come, but the four main characters are as follows: Charlie Bone (picturetraveler), Jacob Black (ultimate werewolf lover), Lyra Belacqua (goldenone), and __Neville Longbottom (snakekiller). They all chat together whenever I'm in the mood to write such a wacky story. _

___This story can also be found on Deviant Art under the name Chrissiannie (which is me). _

___So anyway, please enjoy this weird and wacky story!_

_ Claire Violet Thorpe_


	2. Part 1

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black, Bella Swan, & the Volturi belong to Stephenie Meyer

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Jacob Black (_ultimate werewolf lover_)

Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_)

Neville Longbottom (_snakekiller_)

* * *

Here's what happens when 4 people from 4 stories get together and chat in a chatroom:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Hey, where's anyone?

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Oh, hi Charlie!

**picturetraveler**: Hi, Jake! Have you spoke to Bella yet?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: No. She still insists on dating Edward. Stupid bloodsucker.

**picturetraveler**: Awww don't feel too bad, Jake. I'm sure you'll find someone for you.

**ultimate**** werewolf ****lover**: Perhaps I will.

_goldenone has signed in _

_snakekiller has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey Charlie, hi Jake.

**picturetraveler**: Hi Lyra. How are things at your school?

**snakekiller**: Well, not too bad actually.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Hey Neville, I got a question for you.

**snakekiller**: Like what?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: What are the chances that I'll hook up with Bella?

**goldenone**: Uhhhh wait, I'll have to check the compass...unfortunately, slim to none.

**picturetraveler**: Ooooooh tough luck Jake!

**snakekiller**: Don't worry, there's other girls out there for you.

**goldenone**: Yeah Jacob. I bet there's girls out there who like guys who can turn into wolves.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: But I like Bella!!!!

_bella4edward _(Bella Swan) _has signed in_

**bella4edward**: Jake, are you whining to your online friends again?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Why not, Bella? you chose Edward over me!

**snakekiller**: But Jake, you still have a chance with another girl. Why not date Ginny Weasley?

**bella4edward**: Ginny??? Oh frick no you didn't, Neville! That girl is a stalker. I personally find her repulsive.

**goldenone**: Not to mention she's greedy and wants Harry only for his fame.

**picturetraveler**: He should have gone with Hermione. Or even Luna.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Guys, you're not helping!

**bella4edward**: Jacob, please! Stop projecting your angst onto them and the Internet!

**goldenone**: Or why don't we try this: you need a girl who'll actually listen to you...

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Bella...

**snakekiller**: And she doesn't stalk you or only want you for your fame...

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Bella...

**picturetraveler**: And she completes you in every way shape or form...

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Bella...I need help, don't I?

**bella4edward**: You need some serious help, Jake.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: But I love you Bella!

**snakekiller**: This is unhealthy. Let's talk about something else.

_we're the best _(the Volturi)_ have signed in _

_picturetraveler has signed out _

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed out_

_goldenone has signed out_

_snakekiller has signed out_

_bella4edward has signed out_

**we're the best**: Darn it! Every time we try to join a chatroom, everyone else leaves! What are we doing wrong???!!!

* * *

Did you like it? Well, here comes another one!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	3. Part 2

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling

Artemis Fowl and Minerva Parahizo belong to Eoin Colfer

Edmund Pevensie belongs to C. S. Lewis

Megatron belongs to Hasbro

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Jacob Black (_ultimate werewolf lover_)

Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_)

Neville Longbottom (_snakekiller_)

Artemis Fowl (_atrum es potestas_)

Edmund Pevensie (_justme_)

* * *

So, what happened next? Here it is:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Anyone want to chat?

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Hey, Charlie!

**picturetraveler**: Hi, Jake! I see you haven't talked things over with Bella yet.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: No. She hates me now.

**picturetraveler**: Well, that's sad. We need to get you a girlfriend.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Ok. Maybe I do need to stop obsessing over Bella and get a girlfriend.

_goldenone has signed in_

_snakekiller has signed in_

_atrum es potestas has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey guys, wassup?

**picturetraveler**: Hi Lyra. Anything interesting happen to you this week?

**snakekiller**: Not much happened. Harry got himself a new boyfriend.

**all**: WHAT???

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Is his name Edward Cullen?

**snakekiller**: Huh? No way! It's Malfoy!

_justme has sighed in_

**justme**: I seem to find that kind of disturbing.

**atrum es potestas**: We all do.

**goldenone**: According to the compass, Ginny's not going to like that too much.

**picturetraveler**: What's not to like? I'm still getting on Joshua's case because he's been writing slashfics about himself and me.

**ultimate werewolf ****lover**: I see what you mean, Charlie. Yesterday, I caught Embry and Quil sending Bella a slashfic with me and Edward in it.

**goldenone**: EEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!! That's just gross!

**atrum es potestas**: I know! Who would write that kind of crap?

**justme**: Not to mention you and Edward would kill each other!

**picturetraveler**: I know! But you're lucky, Edmund. Nobody has written any slashfics about your story yet.

**goldenone**: IDK, Charlie. There's seems to be some Susan/Caspian fics going around, especially since that last Narnia movie...

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah, and there's a whole bunch of Artemis/Minerva fics out there.

**snakekiller**: I don't like Minerva Parahizo.

**goldenone**: Me neither. She makes me ashamed to be a girl.

**justme**: Why is she here anyway? When last I checked, Artemis belongs with Holly!

**atrum es potestas**: Awww thanks guys! I'm gonna go after Holly!

_atrum es potestas has signed out_

**snakekiller**: Now that he's gone, who wants to talk about _Star Trek_?

**goldenone**: You're serious, right? I loved that movie!!

**justme**: So did I! It was soo good!

**picturetraveler**: What isn't good about Star Trek? Oh, I know! Ezekiel singing a messed-up rendition of "_Star Trekkin_'".

**ultimate werewolf ****lover**: Oh God! No...that is just...no!

**snakekiller**: At least he didn't dance in a Speedo, right?

**goldenone**: Him in a Speedo? Gross!

**justme**: I'd be scarred for life if I saw him like that!

**picturetraveler**: No, it was so much worse...he was wearing a _Star Trek_ jumpsuit!

**snakekiller**: Ok. Now THAT's disturbing!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Oh frick no he didn't!

**picturetraveler**: He did.

_mrsartemisfowl _(Minerva Parahizo)_ has signed in_

**mrsartemisfowl**: How dare you talk about me that way! Artemis and I will get married, I'll have you know!

**goldenone**: No you two won't; the compass says that Artemis will marry Holly Short.

**snakekiller**: Yeah. When last I checked, Artemis and Holly kissed. Not you and Artemis. Sorry, but the majority of all Artemis fans want Artemis and Holly to hook up.

**picturetraveler**: I'm part of that loop.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Ok, and why are you here?

**justme**: Ok, Jake, now's your chance!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Hey, since Artemis has Holly and I'm single, you wanna hook up with me?

**mrsartemisfowl**: Ewwww no way! You're a disgusting little dog! I rather have Artemis that a mangy mutt like you!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Now look here, missy; I have already taken crap like that from Rosalie Hale; I'm not about to take that from you!

**goldenone**: I'll have you know that you're about to go to a very bad end!

**mrsartemisfowl**: And I'll have you know that your parents were nothing more than a bunch of troublemakers!

**picturetraveler**: _Touche_. You gonna say something?

**justme**: Well, you're not gonna get any guy to date you with that attitude.

**snakekiller**: Not to mention that lots of people hate you.

**goldenone**: Now, get outta out chatroom before I get mad!

_mrsartemisfowl has signed out_

**goldenone**: No wonder why so many people dislike her!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Awww, I'm never gonna find a girl.

**justme**: Never say never, Jake. I'm sure someone will come along.

_mynamescoolerthanhisname _(Renesmee Cullen)_ has signed in_

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Jacob! How dare you! You imprinted on me and now you're trying to cheat on me with that rich b*tch!

**ultimate werewolf love**: Aww Nessie, darling, I didn't mean it! Honest! I only love you!

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: That's a lie and you know it, Jacob Black! I heard you tried to seduce my mother! I'm so kicking your butt when I get home!

**snakekiller**: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**goldenone**: The compass tells me that you're getting spankings tonight for being a lying cheating idiot.

**justme**: Don't worry. You can stay with me.

**picturetraveler**: Me too.

_iwillruletheworld _(Megatron)_ has signed in_

goldenone: Oh crap! Megatron's here!

justme: We gotta log! See you guys later!

_picturetraveler has signed out_

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed out_

_goldenone has signed out_

_snakekiller has signed out_

_justme has signed out_

_mynamescoolerthanhisname has signed out_

**iwillruletheworld**: Hey, no fair! I just wanted to chat with you guys! C'mon and log back in!!

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	4. Part 3

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Quil Atal belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley belongs to J. K. Rowling

Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer

Edmund Pevensie belongs to C. S. Lewis

Meggie Folchart belongs to Cornelia Funke

Sunny Baudelaire belongs to Lemony Snicket

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Quil Atal (_clairelovesme_)

Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_)

Neville Longbottom (_snakekiller_)

Artemis Fowl (_atrum es potestas_)

Edmund Pevensie (_justme_)

Meggie Folchart (_ireadbooks2life_)

Sunny Baudelaire (_cookbite_)

* * *

Here's what happened next:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Hey, anyone want to chat?

_clairelovesme has signed in_

**clairelovesme**: Hello, Charlie!

**picturetraveler**: Hi, Quil. Where's Jacob?

**clairelovesme**: Jake's been banned from the computer for a week. Nessie got pissed because of that Minerva chick.

**picturetraveler**: Well, this sucks! We were supposed to be talking about the new Transformersmovie.

**clairelovesme**: Yeah. I mean, he's gonna miss this conversation.

_goldenone has signed in_

__

snakekiller has signed in

atrum es potestas has signed in

_ireadbooks2life has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey guys, wassup?

**picturetraveler**: Hi Lyra. Did you do anything cool?

**snakekiller**: Well, Ginny kind of tried to kill Harry...

**ireadbooks2life**: WHAT??? Neville, you must explain that to me.

_justme has sighed in_

**justme**: I knew it! It was a mistake for them to even hook up in that book!

**atrum es potestas**: Shame on J. K. Rowling.

**goldenone**: According to the compass, nearly all people who write Harry Potter fanfiction are rewriting the story so that Harry can divorce Ginny and stuff like that.

**picturetraveler**: Well, my series ends when I'm still 12, so it really is no issue for me.

**clairelovesme**: It's gonna be an issue when Charlie Bone fanfiction writers start fighting over who you're going to end up with.

**goldenone**: And we need fans WHY???

**atrum es potestas**: I agree, Lyra. Why would you need that kind of crap?

**justme**: Not to mention SEVERAL people who keep writing stories about my sister and Caspian!

**picturetraveler**: Yeah. There's people out there saying I might end up with Olivia.

**goldenone**: IDK, Charlie. There's seems to be some Charlie/Matilda fics going around.

**ireadbooks2life**: And then I just read a CharLouise fanfic yesterday. Not out loud, of course.

**snakekiller**: CharLouise? Hmmm, sounds like the world is trying to prevent another Harry/Ginny incident.

**goldenone**: I see.

**justme**: And anyway, there's no story pairing me with anyone.

**atrum es potestas**: Not unless it's the White Witch.

**clairelovesme**: Are you crazy???

**ireadbooks2life**: I find that very disturbing.

**picturetraveler**: And what about you and Farid?

**snakekiller**: That's besides the point!

**goldenone**: Of course. And then again, people like to turn things like this into a soap opera.

**atrum es potestas**: And I wish _Romeo & Juliet_ never happened. We kids don't need to be reading stories about teens committing suicide just because they can't have each other.

**justme**: *SIGH*

**clairelovesme**: Yeah. Who needs this kind of crap?

**ireadbooks2life**: Not to mention the bad effect it could have on us kids today.

**picturetraveler**: Anyway, who's up for the new **Transformers** movie?

**snakekiller**: Oh, you know I am!

**atrum es potestas**: Yeah. We need a good action movie.

**goldenone**: Well, ok then, since we girls just shouldn't be reading sappy teen novels.

**ireadbooks2life**: I could read characters out of there, you know.

**clairelovesme**: Yeah. Can't have that happening.

**justme**: That would be a very bad thing.

**snakekiller**: I rather have **Twilight** than some silly airheaded girl. Bella Swan kicks butt and takes names.

**picturetraveler**: So we all agree. Transformers it is.

_harryismine (Ginny Weasley) has signed in_

**harryismine**: Neville, what's this about me being mean to Harry?

**snakekiller**: Well, you _did_ put Harry in St. Mungo's for a month.

**harryismine**: Only because I caught him flirting that little weasel Violet Baudelaire.

**goldenone**: Watch it, Ginny. Violet and I chat in the Kid Geniuses chatroom.

**harryismine**: I don't care. And your parents are idiots.

**picturetraveler**: Hey, will you guys quit fighting?

_cookbite has signed in_

**cookbite**: How dare you call my sister a weasel? Violet Baudelaire is the best sister and the greatest inventor who ever walked the face of the earth. You, Ginny, are nothing more than a Mary Sue. Even Claire and Reneesmee are better than you.

**picturetraveler**: You know Claire?

**cookbite**: Yeah. We chat in the Babies R Us chatroom. Alby complains that you don't love him.

**ireadbooks2life**: What kind of a mother are you?

**harryismine**: A good one.

**cookbite**: LIAR!! You're not a good mother when you call my sister names. I'm switching to the other chatroom and telling your son what you said!

_cookbite has signed out_

**picturetraveler**: Well, guess this means we must all go now. Quil, tell Jake to stop getting into trouble.

**clairelovesme**: Yeah.

**ireadbooks2life**: So let's agree to meet at the theater then.

**snakekiller**: Yeah. I'll even bring Harry so that his homicidal manic of a wife won't mess with him.

**goldenone**: Ok. And I'll try to do something about this chatroom. Too many people are coming in and we should have people sign in and limit who can and can't come in here.

**justme**: Good idea. Well, I'm out.

**atrum es potestas**: Same here. See you guys later.

_picturetraveler has signed out_

__

clairelovesme has signed out

goldenone has signed out

snakekiller has signed out

justme has signed out

ireadbooks2life has signed out potestas

_atrum es potestas has signed out_

**harryismine**: So now you're all calling me the bad guy? Well, you're all gonna pay for this!

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	5. Part 4

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Billy Raven belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Renesmee Cullen belongs to Stpehenie Meyer

Albus Severus Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling

Lucy Pevensie belongs to C. S. Lewis

Sunny Baudelaire belongs to Lemony Snicket

Nicholette Jaspotelli belongs to me

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Billy Raven (_italk2animals_)

Renesmee Cullen (_mynamescoolerthanhisname_)

Albus Severus Potter (_mynamesucks_)

Lucy Pevensie (_alwaysaqueen_)

Sunny Baudelaire (_cookbite_)

Nicholette Jaspotelli (_imnobodyzfool_)

* * *

Here's what happened next:

_italk2animals has signed in_

**italk2animals**: Hello? Anyone out there want to chat?

_mynamescoolerthanhisname has signed in_

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Hello, Billy! I heard you have your final book out.

**italk2animals**: Of course. Charlie tells me that you beat up Jacob. Is that true?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Well, Jake's an idiot for trying to flirt with that Mary-Sue Minerva Parahiso. So yes, I beat him up.

**italk2animals**: Just checking.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: I knew you would.

_mynamesucks has signed in_

__

alwaysaqueen has signed in

cookbite has signed in

_imnobodyzfool has signed in_

**mynamesucks**: Hey guys, wassup?

**italk2animals**: Hi Al. How you're doing?

**alwaysaqueen**: Yeah, I heard from Edmund your mom put your dad in the hospital.

**cookbite**: Yeah. Like tell us what happened.

**mynamesucks**: Well, mom and dad fought, and then she threw him down the stairs.

**imnobodyzfool**: OUCH!!!

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Hey Nicholette, can I ask you a question?

**imnobodyzfool**: Well, ok. Like what is it?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Like what is up with your family?

**cookbite**: I agree. Your family sucks.

**alwaysaqueen**: You must have the patience of a saint to put up with their crap.

**italk2animals**: Not to mention SEVERAL people who just destroyed the world.

**imnobodyzfool**: Well, you know me. I'm not one to get distressed. I just ignored it, though it costed me Kennedy and my entire future.

**mynamesucks**: You shouldn't have done that, Nic. Family is family no matter how messed up it is.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: And then again, you can always have them put in prison for being too weird..

**cookbite**: I have a question for Billy.

**italk2animals**: What is it?

**cookbite**: Can you explain this to me: _As you know, Charlie will break Billy's spell, then the gang will destroy the shadow and then they will get Lyell Bone to remeber where the deed to the academy is, and Billy Raven will be rich and own the entire Bloor's house and all the treasures._

**mynamesucks**: Aaaarrrggghhh!!!! Sunny, you just gave away the last book!

**cookbite**: Well, it didn't say HOW they would do it, right?

**alwaysaqueen**: They never do. But your right, Sunny. How do you kill a shadow?

**imnobodyzfool**: IDK. How _do _you get rid of a shadow?

**italk2animals**: That's to be found out very soon.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Oh you guys are never gonna believe this.

**all**: What is it?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: I don't like breaking bad news, but Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett are dead!

**all**: *le gasp*

**imnobodyzfool**: What the heck? Michael Jackson's dead?

**alwaysaqueen**: What a shame such a talented guy like him had to go.

**cookbite**: I agree. Why did it have to be him??? All the best stars die young!!

**mynamesucks**: You're right, Sunny. Why do all the good die young?

**italk2animals**: Anyone listen to his music?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Of course. You can criticize him, but don't you dare mess with his music! His music has somehow brought the world together!

**alwaysaqueen**: Not to mention that he changed the music industry.

**italk2animals**: Indeed. I loved all his music videos. And I was so looking forward to those concerts.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: What? Did you get tickets?

**imnobodyzfool**: Well, I got a season's pass. Which is worthless now since he's dead.

**cookbite**: Damn I hate all those idiots who tried to destory them. And they succeeded.

**mynamesucks**: No they haven't. Look out there and see the outpouring of grief. This tells me his music was more important than the scandals.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: And the music will continue forever because scandals will always die out.

**imnobodyzfool**: I feel so sorry for Farrah Fawcett's family

**alwaysaqueen**: Same here. I thought she and Ryan Reynolds were going to get married.

**italk2animals**: Well, if you ask me, I don't think Ryan deserved her. Not with all his problems and Redmond has issues; shame on Ryan.

**mynamesucks**: You think?

**cookbite**: Yeah. We agree that Ryan's stupidity aggravated Farrah's illness.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Back up, people! I'm talking about Farrah's work, not her life issues.

**cookbite**: So she starred in only one season of Charlie's Angels. Who cares!

**imnobodyzfool**: Well, I do! Now let's all agree to remember their works and not their private lives.

**all**: Agreed.

_iwillruletheworld has signed in_

_italk2animals has signed out_

__

mynamescoolerthanhisname has signed out

alwaysaqueen has signed out

cookbite has signed out

mynamesucks has signed out

imnobodyzfool has signed out

**iwillruletheworld**: Oh you guys gotta be kidding me! I wanna talk about Michael Jackson too! Please, you gotta log back in!!

* * *

RIP Miachel Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, Ed McMahon, David Carradine, and Billy Mays. Your families miss you, your friends miss you, your fans miss you, and the world misses you.

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	6. Part 5

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling

Meggie Folchart belongs to Cornelia Funke

Elva Sheppard belongs to me

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Jacob Black (_ultimate werewolf lover_)

Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_)

Neville Longbotton (_snakekiller_)

Meggie Folchart (_ireadbooks2life_)

Elva Sheppard (_riverspray_)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Hey, is anyone out there?

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Hey, Charlie! Well, one more month and you're a star!

**picturetraveler**: Yup. So Ness beat you up?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah. She was mad at me because of Minerva.

**picturetraveler**: I see.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: I'll never do that again.

_ goldenone has signed in_

_snakekiller has signed in_

_ ireadbooks2life has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey guys, haven't seen you in a while!

**snakekiller**: Yeah. I've been busy promoting _Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince_.

** picturetraveler**: Yeah, I saw it. It wasn't too bad, though it could be better.

** ultimate werewolf lover**: But still, we all know Harry and Ginny don't belong together. Harry should have gone with Snape.

** ireadbooks2life**: What? Harry goes off with Snape??? Eeeeeewwwwww!!!!!

** goldenone**: And people write Snarry fics WHY???

** snakekiller**: Exactly!

_riverspray has signed in_

**riverspray**: Uh, is this the fantasy chatroom?

**picturetraveler**: No, this is the fandom chatroom. I think you have the wrong chatroom.

**goldenone**: And who exactly are you and what is your series?

**riverspray**: Series?

**picturetraveler**: Yeah. Our chatroom consists of people whose series are famous.

**snakekiller**: Like the books have to be popular.

**riverspray**: Well, my name is Elva Sheppherd and the name of my series is _The Secret Library Guardians_.

**ireadbooks2life**: Well, that sounds interesting.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Lame.

**goldenone**: Watch it, Jacob.

**picturetraveler**: yeah, Jake. We need to be nice to others who show up in this chatroom.

**ireadbooks2life**: So what's your story about?

**riverspray**: Well, this kid and I get sucked into some strange dimension and we go to this strange school where we becomes guardians to some secret library.

**ireadbooks2life**: Interesting.

**goldenone**: Well, that sounds cool.

**snakekiller**: So, any big time villains in the book?

**riverspray**: Well, not really.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Well, I'm shocked.

**riverspray**: Well, not all stories are about heroes and villains. It's sometimes the insignificant characters in the story who are the difference between victory and defeat. And my story doesn't center on good and evil very often, but the choices we make and the results that flow from them.

_tommyboy_ (Lord Voldemort) _has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Whoa! Whatever happened to your old screen name?

**tommyboy**: Those little brats made me change my screen name. They said _snakeyes _was too scary for kids.

**goldenone**: Well, I think that your new screen name is kind of cute.

**snakekiller**: I think that it's infantile.

**ireadbooks2life**: Well, it's not too bad, considering your true nature...

**picturetraveler**: Well, anyone can change. Like look at what I did to Manfred!

**snakekiller**: Well, you did turn him into a big wuss.

**picturetraveler**: But I like him that way!

**tommyboy**: Darn it! I have to take the kids to see G. I. Joe! I have to log off now!

_tommyboy has signed out_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Well, I guess I'll go see the movie then. I'll talk to you guys later.

_picturetraveler has signed out_

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed out_

_goldenone has signed out_

_snakekiller has signed out_

_ireadbooks2life has signed out_

_riverspray has signed out_

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	7. Part 6

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Charlie Bone & Billy Raven belong to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Jacob Black (_ultimate werewolf lover_)

Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_)

Neville Longbotton (_snakekiller_)

Billy Raven (_italk2animals_)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Who wants to chat?

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Me! How does it feel to be famous?

**picturetraveler**: I don't know yet. but I hear girls are throwing themselves at you.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah. Weird, huh?

**picturetraveler**: Right.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: And yet, I have to do another movie...

_ goldenone has signed in_

_snakekiller has signed in_

_ italk2animals has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey guys, haven't seen you in a while!

**snakekiller**: Yeah. I wish I could stop this movie thing. It's beginning to destroy me!

** picturetraveler**: Yeah, I know it. _Half-Blood Prince_ wasn't too bad, though it could be better.

** ultimate werewolf lover**: Like the book never should have been written at all.

** italk2animals**: Well, JKR went off the rails after writing Goblet of Fire.

** goldenone**: And people love Harry Potter WHY???

** snakekiller**: Exactly!

_angelgirl (Clary Fray) has signed in_

**angelgirl**: Bad news, everyone!

**picturetraveler**: Like what?

**goldenone**: Somebody better be dying!!!

**riverspray**: Yeah. Ted Kennedy is dead!

**picturetraveler**: What??? I don't believe this!!!

**snakekiller**: Oh no! Not another Kennedy!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: He's gone. Just like his sister Eunice.

**italk2animals**: And you are...

**angelgirl**: My name is Clary Fray and I'm from _The Mortal Instruments_.

**italk2animals**: Hey! I heard of those! Renesmee was talking about that the other day!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: That story is super lame.

**goldenone**: Watch it, Jacob. I've read the series too!

**picturetraveler**: yeah, Jake. We need to respect her even if we don't like her story.

**italk2animals**: So what's your story about?

**angelgirl**: Would you believe me if I told you?

**picturetraveler**: I thought it would be interesting.

**goldenone**: Me too.

**snakekiller**: So, any big time villains in the book?

**angelgirl**: Yeah. My dad.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Ouch!!!

**angelgirl**: Like seriously, when will people learn to stop making parents the villains? That's getting old!

_iwillruletheworld_ _has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Megatron's here! You all know what to do!

**iwillruletheworld**: Not this time! I want to talk about Ted Kennedy! You will NOT log out when I'm here!

**angelgirl**: Well, I think that your screen name is scaring people to death.

**snakekiller**: I agree.

**italk2animals**: Well, it's not too bad, considering your true nature...

**picturetraveler**: Yup. Remember what he did to Optimus in the sequel?

**snakekiller**: Can't forget that part.

**iwillruletheworld**: Oh, ***THAT***? C'mon, I was only kidding!

**picturetraveler**: Yeah right! Like I'mma buy that excuse!

_picturetraveler has signed out_

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed out_

_goldenone has signed out_

_snakekiller has signed out_

_italk2animals has signed out_

**iwillruletheworld**: You gotta be kidding me!!!

* * *

_Sadly, the year 2009 has been a year of great losses. So many celebrities have died that year we're beginning to wonder what's going on here._

_This month, we have lost Eunice Kennedy Shriver and Ted Kennedy. Both were members of the famous Kennedy family, who dominated American politics and sprung up President John F. Kennedy, who was shot and killed in 1963, and Senator Bobby Kennedy, who was shot and killed in 1968 as he prepared to run for president._

_As we all know, Eunice Shriver founded the Special Olympics because the eldest Kennedy daughter, Rosemary, was disabled and Eunice was determined to take disabled people and show the world that they were capable of living their lives like everyone else. Her daughter is Maria Shriver, who married Arnold Schwartzenegger, who became a famous actor and governor of California._

_Ted Kennedy became Senator of Massachusetts from 1962 until his death. He had been involved in some embarrassing incidents, such as he got into an accident in 1969 and a companion drowned as a result. He lost his presidential bid in 1980._

_Ted Kennedy pushed for health care reform, and the question remains unresolved for now. He was also instrumental in getting Barack Obama elected president._

_So now, we have sadly lost 2 Kennedys, just another part of the numbers of people who died this year._

RIP Ted and Eunice; you both will be missed by your families, friends, and a grateful country.

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	8. Part 7

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!!!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling

Meggie Folchart belongs to Cornelia Funke

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Jacob Black (_ultimate werewolf lover_)

Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_)

Neville Longbotton (_snakekiller_)

Meggie Folchart (_ireadbooks2life_)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Who wants to chat? I'm kind of bored here!

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Here I am, Charlie! You're a star now!

**picturetraveler**: I don't know about that. I still don't have my movie yet!!!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah. Stupid Harry Potter fans...

**picturetraveler**: Right.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: And yet, I'm doing another movie and you don't...NOT FAIR!!!

_ goldenone has signed in_

_snakekiller has signed in_

___ireadbooks2life has signed in_  


**goldenone**: It's been a while...hey Charlie! I love your last book!

**snakekiller**: Yeah. It was quite good.

** picturetraveler**: I know it. But then again, I wish she could keep going.

** ultimate werewolf lover**: But I haven't gotten my copy yet!!

**ireadbooks2life**: What? You mean to tell me you haven't gotten your copy of _Charlie Bone & the Red Knight yet???_

** goldenone**: Yeah! Not fair!

** snakekiller**: Exactly!

**picturetraveler**: Well, we can't talk about the book if Jake doesn't have his copy. So when do you get the book?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: November 2, 2009.

**goldenone**: See? There we go, you Americans are being punished for liking _Harry Potter_ more than _Charlie Bone_!

**ireadbooks2life**: And Some American newspapers claim that Charlie Bone is a rip-off of Harry Potter and stuff.

**picturetraveler**: No, it's not! I should know, I OWN THIS STORY!!!

**snakekiller**: Yup. And besides, Harry Potter is all magic and your story isn't.

**ireadbooks2life**: From the way I read it, most of you guys are superheroes while everyone in Harry Potter is like knights.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: That's what I mean.

___clairelovesme has signed in_  


**clairelovesme**: OH MY GOD!!!!

**picturetraveler**: What?

**clairelovesme**: PATRICK SWAYZE HAS JUST DIED!!!

**ireadbooks2life**: What do you mean Patrick Swayze's dead???

**goldenone**: Great! Another celebrity has died! What is going on here???

**snakekiller**: You mean to say that Patrick Swayze is dead???

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Darn. I can't believe it! We're losing all our celebrities!!!

**ireadbooks2life**: I know! I heard he had cancer. And that's kind of a death sentence once you think about it.

**picturetraveler**: And what about his movies?

**ireadbooks2life**: I heard that he did "Dirty Dancing", but that's not all he did.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Like, did anyone see that Roadhouse spoof they did in Family Guy?

**goldenone**: Yeah. What was Peter thinking to buy that movie?

**picturetraveler**: At least that Lucy got what she deserved. I would have kicked her for seeing too many times she pulled that football back from Charlie Brown when he could have kicked it.

**ireadbooks2life**: Nice.

**clairelovesme**: I mean, that's just sad when you think about it.

**picturetraveler**: Yeah...like Megatron's gonna show up real soon so we'll all log off before he logs on. See you all soon!

**goldenone**: Same.

**snakekiller**: Later!

_picturetraveler has signed out_

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed out_

_goldenone has signed out_

_snakekiller has signed out_

_ireadbooks2life has signed out_

_clairelovesme has signed out_

_iwillruletheworld_ _has signed in_

**iwillruletheworld**: Oh come on, you guys! This isn't fair! I wanna talk too! Villains have feelings, you know!

* * *

_*SIGH!* And we lose yet another celebrity to cancer._

__

Patrick Swayze was the guy we all knew from that movie "Dirty Dancing", but that couldn't who he was, since he starred in several more movies and danced with Chris Farley on SNL.

_So he died of cancer. RIP, Mr. Swayze; your family misses you, your friends miss you, your fans miss you, and the world misses you._

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!!!


	9. Part 8

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Quil Ataera belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Clary Fray belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Elva Sheppherd and this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_)

Quil Ataera (_clairelovesme_)

Clary Fray (_angelgirl_)

Elva Sheppherd (_riverspray_)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

___picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Anyone up for a chatting?

__

_clairelovesme has signed in_

**clairelovesme**: Hey, Charlie! How are you?

**picturetraveler**: I'm doing all right. Where's Jacob?

**clairelovesme**: He'seen quite busy. We have the movie due out next month.

**picturetraveler**: Right.

**clairelovesme**: And then again, when are you doing a movie?

**picturetraveler**: Not right now. Stupid Potter-loving jerks.

**clairelovesme**: I see.

__

_angelgirl has signed in_

_riverspray has signed in_

**angelgirl**: Hey Charlie! Long time no see!

**riverspray**: Where did the others go?

**picturetraveler**: As far as I know, Jake's doing the "_New Moon_" movie, Lyra has to do some important stuff, and Neville...who knows what he's doing.

**clairelovesme**: And I have to wait until next month to get my copy of "_Charlie Bone & the Red Knight_"!

**angelgirl**: Same here.

**riverspray**: Well, you're kind of out of luck.

**all**: Why?

**picturetraveler**: Tell me this isn't happening!

**clairelovesme**: What's going on here?

**angelgirl**: This had better not be a trick!

**picturetraveler**: No, it's not! I say EVERYONE deserves to read that book!

**riverspray**: They decided to switch the release date in America to May 4, 2010!

**all**: WTF?

**clairelovesme**: That's just mean. They are so mean and evil! They want us to love Harry Potter. But I don't!

**picturetraveler**: I know, right?

**clairelovesme**: I want to read that book! But now I have to wait until May? This freaking sucks!

**angelgirl**: That's just great! Like I'mma wait 6 more months just to get the book!

**riverspray**: Yup. It's a conspiracy to force you Americans to read and like Harry Potter.

**clairelovesme**: They can't force me to like Harry Potter! I hate his guts to the extreme!

**picturetraveler**: Why do you hate Harry, Quil?

**clairelovesme**: For starters, he's a whiny bitch. Next, he marries Ron's stalker of a sister, who he likes ONLY because she happened to grow BOOBS! Then, he has to act completely stupid in every book. And not only that, he's quite dorky...why the hell do kids like him? What do they see in that punk anyway?

**angelgirl**: Whoa, Quil. When you're right, you're right!

**picturetraveler**: At least that fandom is dying and now other books are starting to take over.

**clairelovesme**: Like Percy Jackson.

**picturetraveler**: Ok, who wants to sneak over to the Mythology chatroom and find him before Megatron logs on?

**clairelovesme**: I'm in!

**angelgirl**: Sure.

**riverspray**: I have to go now. See you all later!

__

_picturetraveler has signed out_

__

clairelovesme has signed out

angelgirl has signed out

riverspray has signed out

_iwillruletheworld has signed in_

**iwillruletheworld**: Seriously, guys! This is getting old!

* * *

AN: Harry Potter fans, stay away from Quil; he's a Harry Potter Hater! Charlie Bone is NOT a rip-off of Harry Potter! Release the Charlie Bone movie now!

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!


	10. Part 9

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling.

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (picturetraveler)

Jacob Black (ultimate werewolf lover)

Lyra Belacqua (goldenone)

Neville Longbotton (snakekiller)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Who wants to chat?

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Hey, Charlie! Everything's OK?

**picturetraveler**: Yeah. How are you doing, with that_ New Moon_ movie and all?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: To be perfectly honest, I've been a bit long-winded, what with girls cheering whenever I'm on the streets...

**picturetraveler**: Yeah, I see what you mean.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: And then again, I heard from Quil that they pushed back the release date of that new book of yours to May. He was really pissed about that.

**picturetraveler**: Yeah. And we both know he hates Harry Potter.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah, and that too.

_goldenone has signed in_

_snakekiller has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't join you last 3 weeks! They practically killed us with homework!

**snakekiller**: And I had some wizarding conference to attend.

**picturetraveler**: And I'm not too sure about me, what with you guys doing big things and I'm stuck here...my life sucks!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Don't feel too bad, Charlie. Something good will happen. I just know it.

**goldenone**: Yeah, Charlie. One day, your time will come.

**snakekiller**: Then you'll get the last laugh.

_pyro-obsessed _(Manfred Bloor)_ has signed in_

**pyro-obsessed**: Hey Charlie?

**picturetraveler**: What, Manny?

**pyro-obsessed**: Can't you just send your friend a copy of the book? I'm sure he'll read it.

**picturetraveler**: Manfred? Seriously! I'm trying to chat here!

**pyro-obsessed**: Oh ***SORRY*** oh _High-and-Mighty_ Charlie Bone! But we will be talking as soon as you get off the computer. You know where to find me.

_pyro-obsessed has signed out_

**picturetraveler**: What a moron!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Who? Your cousin?

**goldenone**: He's insane!

**picturetraveler**: Yeah, he is. Ever since, well, the event that happened to his father and grandfather, he's been kind of...down, I shall say.

**snakekiller**: Well, that sucks, even for him!

**ultimate werewolf lover**: So, any of you planning to see _New Moon_?

**picturetraveler**: I'm not too sure, but the girls might drag me.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Lyra? Neville? You guys going?

**goldenone**: I don't know. Like Charlie, some girls will drag me there.

**snakekiller**: Same here.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Dudes, c'mon! You gotta see it for yourselves!

**picturetraveler**: Why?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Well, girls like it if a guy took them to see a movie about vampires and stuff.

**goldenone**: Well, Jacob, when you're right, you're right!

**picturetraveler**: At least now Twilight is replacing Harry Potter and stuff like that.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: And I heard you were chatting with Percy Jackson a few weeks ago.

**picturetraveler**: Yeah, that's true. Wanna go find him?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah!

**goldenone**: Sure.

**snakekiller**: OK!

_picturetraveler has signed out_

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed out_

_goldenone has signed out_

_snakekiller has signed out_

_we're the best has signed in_

**we're the best**: Darn! We get in again, and they bail out on us! Megatron was right; they don't like villains here!

* * *

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!


	11. Part 10

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling.

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (picturetraveler)

Jacob Black (ultimate werewolf lover)

Lyra Belacqua (goldenone)

Neville Longbotton (snakekiller)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

_picturetraveler has signed in_

**picturetraveler**: Who wants to chat?

_ultimate werewolf lover has signed in_

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Hey, Charlie! How are things going with your last book, apart from the fact that I can't read it until May?

**picturetraveler**: OK, I guess. How are things going with that _New Moon_ movie and all?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Believe it or not, they say the movie is one of the biggest out there in the world.

**picturetraveler**: Quil would be so happy to hear that.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Yeah, I now. He is beside himself, mocking Harry Potter fans left and right.

**picturetraveler**: Because he hates Harry Potter.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: That's very true.

_goldenone has signed in_

_snakekiller has signed in_

**goldenone**: Hey guys! I saw that _New Moon_ movie...it rocked!

**snakekiller**: I know. Like there were scores of girls screaming when you first took your shirt off, Jake.

**picturetraveler**: Really, Neville?

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Uh, yeah. Like we have a bunch of guys running around without a shirt on...

**goldenone**: And Edward too.

**snakekiller**: You just HAD to mention that, didn't you, Lyra?

_sonofagod_ (Percy Jackson) _has signed in_

**sonofagod**: Hey, are you guys Charlie, Jacob, Lyra, and Neville from the Fandom Chatroom?

**picturetraveler**: Yeah. What are you doing here, Percy?

**sonofagod**: Well, I just found out that you guys were doing this chatroom thing, so I decided to join up.

**ultimate werewolf lover**: Really?

**sonofagod**: Yeah.

_Meanwhile in another chatroom..._

**iwillruletheworld**: Did they shut you guys out too?

**we're the best**: Yes! Who do those little brats think they are, anyway! We're the Volturi! We're the greatest!

**iwillruletheworld**: Don't you worry, I'm gonna make them pay for their crap...

* * *

So now comes the part where Megatron and the Volturi get revenge on the chatters...

Did you like it? Another one will arrive soon!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!


	12. Part 11 The Christmas Special

Here's the thing: This is a chatroom. I own nothing but this crazy idea. So DON'T STEAL IT!

In short: Charlie Bone belongs to Jenny Nimmo

Jacob Black belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Lyra Belacqua belongs to Philip Pullman.

Neville Longbottom belongs to J. K. Rowling.

And this story belongs to me.

* * *

Charlie Bone (_picturetraveler_), Jacob Black (_ultimate werewolf lover_), Lyra Belacqua (_goldenone_), and Neville Longbotton (_snakekiller_) aren't here; it's the Christmas holidays.

But here is who will be chatting today...

we're the best (_the Volturi_)

iwillruletheworld (_Megatron_)

* * *

Ok, back to the chatroom:

**we're the best**: So what do we do with them?

**iwillruletheworld**: We're gonna take those brats and try to hold them hostage when they next log in.

**we're the best**: Good idea! But how will we lure them in?

**iwillruletheworld**: Oh, trust me, I have plans for that...

(_meanwhile in another chatroom_)

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Hmmm...nobody seems to be on right now. Looks like it's just you and me.

**mynamesucks**: Yeah.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: I'm thinking of changing my screen name.

**mynamesucks**: Whatever for?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: I'm kind of getting tired of _mynamescoolerthanhisname _and I want something better.

**mynamesucks**: Like what?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Something that says, "_Nahuel is my man now, so back off Jacob Black! You had your chance with me and then you blew it when I heard that you wanted to have sex with my mother_!"

**mynamesucks**: You mean to say that _JACOB _wanted to have sex with your mother?

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Yeah. Isn't that kind of nasty?

**mynamesucks**: I know, right?

**ireadbooks2life**: Why not try this: _ibelong2nahuel_.

**mynamescoolerthanhisname**: Yeah. That might work! Jacob will never know what hit him!

* * *

Megatron will attack in the next chapter!

REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!


End file.
